Je t'aime
by oh.kd
Summary: Just because you won't let me say it, Doesn't make it not true. - chad/sonny
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE.**

.

"What are you doing here Cooper?"

She was sitting at the farthest table in the empty cafeteria, all by her self.

Her hair was perfectly curled, and her outfit looked brand new. It looked like she had taken hours putting herself together.

"I'm here to tell you-"

"That you were right?" she cut him off, her voice full of sadness. "Because Chad Dylan Cooper is always right?"

"No Sonny just listen-"

"Was this what you wanted? I know you hated him, but how could you do this?"

Chad's mouth got really dry as he tried to stumble for the right words. "Sonny, no I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't do that to you!"

"Oh really Chad? Because he's gone now, and he was everything I wanted. I was _happy_. Couldn't you leave it alone?"

"Sonny, god, I didn't do that, I didn't mean to. I wouldn't do that to you, I _love_-"

"Don't say that Chad Dylan Cooper."

A moment of silence hung in the air, he knew by the look in her eyes that she hated him.

She actually truely hated him. They looked at each other for a second, blue eyes piercing into brown, and he turned his back, and left her alone in the empty cafeteria.

"Just because you won't let me say it, doesn't mean its not true."

-


	2. welcome, wisconsin boy

**CHAPTER ONE.**

**-**

"Hey Sonny!"

"Hey there Sonny !"

"Good morning Sonny!"

Sonny Monroe was greeted by the cast and crew as she entered the studio, ready to get to work.

"Sonny!" She heard, and spun around to see the smiling face of Tawni.

"Hey Tawni, what's up?"

"I was thinking of this new idea for a sketch, and its brilliant. I'm so smart! Anywhoo, what happens is..."

Sonnys mind trailed off as Tawni explained, because at that moment Chad Dylan Cooper walked into the room, wearing the same old brown leather jacket,

with his Mackenzie Falls uniform underneath.

He was looking at her now, eyes full of that charm. "Sonny ," chad nodded as he past with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Chad," Sonny mimicked, cooly.

When he was gone, Tawni looked at Sonny with her mouth wide open.

"You haven't been listening to a thing I have been saying this entire time, have you?"

Sonny blushed and gasped. "Tawni, I am so sorry !"

"Oh don't worry about it," She said, flipping her hair to one side. "I can't get in the way of true love."

"What!?" Sonny gasped again. Her cheeks must have been perminatly stained red for the moment.

"You and Chad." Tawni giggled. "You think he's Chadlishious." At this point, Nico and Grady came up behind Tawni, "Who thinks Chad is Chadilicious?" Grady asked,

Tawni looked at Sonny.

"I do not!" Sonny shouted, "Chad Dylan Cooper is not Chadlicious. I think he is an eerogant, egotistical, persumtious PIG."

"And you also think he's Chadlicious."

Sonny stood with her mouth wide open, trying to find a really good excuse.

"I do not like Chad Dylan Cooper, I mean he just has... sparkly eyes, and great hair, and oh, he did this thing when he laughs where he scrunches up his nose and he looks-"

"Chadlicious?"

Sonny grunted and crossed her arms. "Its o.k Sonny, everyone thinks he's gorgeous sometime in their life."

"It's true," Nico added in. Everyone turned and looked at him, and he gingerly put his hands up as surrender. "I was just saying."

"Well, Sonny Monroe does not like Chad Dylan Cooper." She said voice full of determination.

but in the back of her mind, some annoying voice kept repeating over and over and over again. _Sonny Monroe will try not to like Chad Dylan Cooper._

_-_

"Chad, you're needed in makeup"

"Yeah,yeah,yeah." Chad sighed, walking. God these shoes were so uncomfortable, he thought as Bart came up to him.

His glasses were held together by duck tape that sat crookedly on his nose.

"Bart," Chad sighed, "What happened to your glasses?"

"Oh nothing important..." he flushed.

Chad didn't care, so moved along with the conversation . "So what do you want?"

"Well, Chad, theres a guest star on the show this week, and the director wants you to show him around a bit, y'know?"

Chad sat in the makeup chair, and had his bib tucked into his collar, "Whats the guys name?"

"His name is Cameron, Cameron Scott."

Chad was impressed,his name sounded pretty legit.

"Where is he?" Chad asked as the makeup artist, Melanie began to powder Chad's perfect nose.

"His dressing room," Bart answered, and handed Chad a piece of paper that said the number of the room.

"O.k, ill meet him after I save Portlyn from drowning in the Sea of Cortez."

-

Sonny was sitting in her dressing room infront of the mirror, when Tawni barged in.

"Sonny, guess what!" She squealed, usually when Tawni does this she has either made front page news, met a hot boy, or found another way to style her hair.

"What?" Sonny asked, pretending to be as excited as she was.

"There's a new guy!" Sonny congratulated herself in her head for knowing the answer.

"Oh, really?" Sonny didn't care as much as Tawni did.

"Yeah he's gorgeous sonny ! but he's from... The Falls."

"Oh no, really?"

"Yeah, He and Chad are in the Cafe." She said grabbing Sonnys hand and pulling her towards the door.

"He's friends with Chad?" Sonny asked, but Tawni didn't answer as she dragged Sonny out the door and to the cafeteria.

-

They made their way down to the cafeteria, by this time Sonny was gasping for air.

"Oh it wasn't that bad," Tawni huffed, Sonny finally caught her breathe,

"You dragged me down 3 flights of stairs!"

Across the cafeteria, at the Mackenzie falls table, was Chad and Sonny's heart plummeted to her stomach.

He was talking to some guy with nice blonde hair, but he had his back to her so she couldn't see his face.

Chad looked up at Sonny and smirked, and she quickly looked away when she realized she was staring.

"That's him!" Tawni said, and turned Sonny in the right direction, which was the same direction that Chad was.

For a second sonny thought tawni was pointing at Chad, but then she realized as the blonde haired boy whos back was to her turned around,

and all of a sudden, she stopped breathing.

-

Chad and Cameron were sitting with Portlyn and a couple of the other cast members.

"Chaddddypoooo," Portlyn whined in Chads ear,

"Portlyn sweetie, you're great, just stop talking." He smiled convincingly, "O.k?"

She instantly shut her mouth and went back to eating her garden salad.

Chad turned back to Cameron.

"So man, how long have you been acting?"

"A while now, I started when I was 8."

Chad really liked Cameron from what he knew from the guy. Of course he wasn't as good looking as Chad Dylan himself, but he wasn't bad.

"Where are you from?" Chad asked, spearing a piece of steak with his fork.

"Wisconsin."

And before Chad could take a bite of that steak, his fork dropped instantly, and exactly on cue he heard a familiar voice yell from the other side of the Caf,

"CAM!?"

-

_review?_


	3. hurts, doesn't it?

**CHAPTER2.**

-

Sonnys breathing came back in gasps, as if she were sucking air through a stray, her pulse was pounding in her ears and she was just so happy.

She couldn't be held back, as she ran towards him.

Darting through the tables and chairs and people sitting down.

He stood up, with a huge smile on his perfect face, and she ran straight into his arms.

she felt her feet leave the ground, and he swung her around a couple of times, holding her tight to his chest.

When she finally had to pull away she instantly burst out, asking too many questions.

"Cam, what are you doing here? How'd you get here? Why are you here? How is everything? Oh my god, you look so different? Have you been working out? "

"Sonny Sonny Sonny, sweetie relax!"

Sonny inhaled and exhaled and laughed, man has he ever grown up, she thought as she stared into his perfect blue eyes.

His blonde hair was in a messy, but perfect disarray that wasn't too short, or too long. His face was ever so angular; his cheek bones were so high and prominent now.

He was fit and dressed to impress.

"I just, I can't believe it!" She squealed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm guest starring on Mackenzie Falls."

"Oh," Sonny turned around, where Tawni stood with her eyes bugging out of their sockets. "Oh," She said coming to realization.

"You two know each other?" Chad said standing up, he looked a little dumbstruck too.

This time, Cam answered. "Oh yeah, me and Sonny go _way_ back."

"Oh that's just peachy," Chad said sarcastically, throwing down his napkin and looking up at Sonny.

"Well Sonny why don't you go _way_ back... to your own table and leave us alone."

"I was talking to my good friend, Chad." Sonny sneered; Chad looked at Cameron, who was still looking at Sonny.

"I still can't believe you're here."

"I know Sonny D."

Sonny burst out laughing, while Chad shook his head with a look of disgust crossing his face.

"Sonny D! Oh my goodness! I totally forgot about that?"

Behind her, Tawni giggled. "Sonny D?"

"Yeah," Cam answered, giving Sonny a sideways smile. "I used to call her that when we were little. We went to acting classes together. Her mom was really good friends with my mom, so we were together alot."

"Yeah," Sonny began, "And then we just started to lose touch because you became the popular guy at school, eh Mr. Big shot?" Sonny said playfully, Cam started to blush.

"You had all the girls, I remember you dated Brandi De-Something, Something. Head cheerleader?" Cam burst out laughing also as they both enjoyed their little 'catch up'.

"You remember that?" Cam laughed, and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Oh god, I forgot about her. Ugh," He shivered.

"She wasn't that bad, besides the fact she was evil..." Sonny giggled, and they both laughed together as Chad and Tawni them tired stares,

before Chad eventually stood up and placed himself in between Sonny and Cam.

"Excuse me Monroe," he said, since he was in-between Sonny and Cam, he was really close to Sonny.

When he spoke she could feel his breathe tickle her face.

"What do you want Cooper?" She asked back, staring deeply into his blueblueblue eyes.

"I would like it, if you stop harassing my co-star, and let us get on with our lunch."

Sonny gasped, "I am not _harassing_ Cameron. I'm not _harassing_ anybody."

Chad looked down at his watched, "Well we must be leaving anyways," He said, and gave her one last smirk before he said. "Later Sonny D."

Chad left with the cast, along with Cameron following. He was the only person to turn around, give Sonny a smile, and a small wave.

Sonny could have sworn her heart was exploding.

-

"What's wrong man?"

"What's wrong?!" Chad asked, "Why didn't you tell me you knew Sonny!?"

"Because I was just supposed to know that she and you worked in the same studio!? And why do you care anyways?"

"Because, she's... Well she's Sonny." Chad sighed, because that was the best excuse he had.

"Oh yeah?" Cam asked sarcastically.

"Don't you get smart, I'm the smartest here."

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Whatever Cooper."

He walked away leaving Chad alone.  
_  
Nice job CDC._ He thought to himself_. I don't like this guy anymore,_

_-_

"I can't believe you know him!" Tawni spazzed,

Sonny was still so happy about the whole thing, she had rekindled with an old friend of hers, who always meant alot to her.

"He's great." Sonny giggled,

"Yeah, apparently. You two wouldn't shut up, just blah blah blah, I lived in Wisconsin with cows blah blah blah." Tawni sighed. "You two are like, perfect for eachother."

Sonny began to blush, "Nah..." She denied,

"No, you guys should seriously date. It'd be so cute!" Tawni squealed.

Sonny's cheeks got even redder, "Noo, he doesn't like me."

Tawni froze where she stood, "ARE YOU BLIND?"

Sonny didn't say anything, "Of course he likes you. Did you see his face? Did you see his eyes? He cares about you Sonny!"

Sonny giggled nervously, "Maybe..."

-

Cameron Scott guest starred on Mackenzie Falls for 2 weeks. He was playing Mackenzie's brother, the one who had just gotten out of jail for stealing out of his own parents home.

Sonny and Cameron saw each other everyday for as long as they could before Chad told them that they needed to go do some 'Actor business.' Or 'Put on a real show'.

Sonny didn't mind, because either way she would always end up seeing Cameron later on.

He was the sweetest boy she had ever met, and she really liked him. Liked him enough to forget about the rivalry between the Falls, and So Random.

Cam even admitted to enjoying the show, which made Sonny smile.

"Remember that time when we got stuck in the barn, because the storm was so bad? And we were out there for hours without anyone noticing?" They both laughed,

"And we were afraid that we were going to have to sleep with the cows that night?" Cam giggled.

Sonny sighed, "It's been really great having you here Cam,"

"It's been really great being with you Sonny Bunny." He said, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She giggled nervously, "Oh Cameron Scott."

The whole room was dead quiet, because everyone had already left. Cam had come over after they finished shooting to see Sonny.

"You know," He said, his fingers brushed against her cheek. "I have always had a crush on you Sonny Monroe."

She could almost feel her cheeks turn red, and she giggled again. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," He whispered. "You were always the one I wanted. I didn't care for Brandi De-SomethingSomething...."

Sonny nearly stopped breathing,

"Would it be too much...." He said, leaning towards her. "If I asked you to... well.... be my..."

He said, and he leaned in far enough to gently peck her lips with his. Sonny closed her eyes as he pulled away and whispered the last part of the sentence.

"...Girlfriend?"

-

Chad was walking down the not so familiar hallways, with his hands in his pockets.

He was trying to think of some good excuses, in case anybody would run into him and ask him why he is here, at So Random.

_I got lost_

my dog ran away, and I'm looking for him.

I'm here to see Sonny

Chad almost laughed out loud at the thought, but something inside made him wonder why he thought it was so ridiculous. Why was he really here?

Did he really just want to see her? That wasn't weird was it?

...Yeah, yes it was.

Its not like he had feelings for her or anything, some people would say Chad Dylan Cooper had no feelings at all.

But all of a sudden he doesn't know how true that is, when he sees someone coming down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Chad?"

Of course, he sighs. Perfect.

"Chad what are you doing here?" She asks stopping in front of him, he notices that her hair is kind of messy, and her cheeks are flushed.

"I-" he thought for only a moment "I don't know. Where were you?" He questioned, it almost looked like she was blushing even more. "You look... weird."

"Oh thanks Chad," She said, fixing her hair. He actually didn't mean to say that,

"I uh... didn't mean it like that. I'm not saying you look bad, you look... good."

She smiled at him, and this time it was a genuine smile, he almost felt like smiling himself.

"So you don't know why you're here? Just wandering around."

"Nah," he said trying to keep his cool. "I'm uh, waiting for someone."

Her eyebrows scrunched together, "Oh really? Who?"

_You._

He quickly erased the thought from his mind and found a name in his head. "Cameron," He sighed relieved by his save. "Have you seen him?"

And suddenly her face got even redder, like she was embarrassed or something. It was pretty cute.

"What?"

"Oh nothing I just saw him a couple of-" she was cut off by a voice at the end of the hall

"Baby there you are!"

Chad froze as Cameron moved towards Sonny, not even bothering to look at him.

"Hey hon, you ready?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

Chad was still standing there frozen, watching the two of them as Sonny, embarrassed, tried to push Cameron away. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Finally Cameron looked up at Chad, "Oh hey man."

"Hey" was all Chad could say.

"I'll see you tomorrow; I'm just taking my lady for a night on the town." He said, and turned back to Sonny and whispered something in her ear that sounded like ' I'll meet you in the car.' He left and an awkward silence clung the air.

She was the first to break it,

"Chad...?"

He was still totally frozen. "Are you- Dating him!?"

"Yes," She said, and all of a sudden all the embarrassment from her face was gone. Only raw determination.

"I have known him for such a long time, he is such a great guy and I like him alot."

Chad put his hands in front of himself, like a surrendering, trying to keep his cool. "You don't need to convince me about your relationships, I really couldn't care less."

And he watched her, and for a second it almost looked like a flash of sadness crossed those determined eyes.

"Good, because I don't care about you."

"Good, because I hate you."

"Good because I hate you more."

"I hate you so much."

"I hate you so much more."

And with that she quickly turned away from him and left, the same way Cameron had gone.

And Chad stood there in the middle of the hall with his hands in his pockets and some nagging feeling in his chest.

-

_maybe a little rushed? but sonny/cameron isn't the climax to the story, it'll make sense later on. lol ;) review ! :)_


	4. love sick

**CHAPTER3.**

-

Chad was walking down the not so familiar hallways, with his hands in his pockets.

He was trying to think of some good excuses, in case anybody would run into him and ask him why he is here, at So Random.

_I got lost_

_my dog ran away, and I'm looking for him._

_I'm here to see Sonny_

Chad almost laughed out loud at the thought, but something inside made him wonder why he thought it was so ridiculous. Why was he really here? Did he really just want to see her? That wasn't weird was it?

...Yeah, yes it was.

Its not like he had feelings for her or anything, some people would say Chad Dylan Cooper had no feelings at all.

But all of a sudden he doesn't know how true that is, when he sees someone coming down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Chad?"

Of course, he sighs. Perfect.

"Chad what are you doing here?" She asks stopping in front of him, he notices that her hair is kind of messy, and her cheeks are flushed.

"I-" he thought for only a moment "I don't know. Where were you?" He questioned, it almost looked like she was blushing even more. "You look... weird."

"Oh thanks Chad," She said, fixing her hair. He actually didn't mean to say that,

"I uh... didn't mean it like that. I'm not saying you look bad, you look... good."

She smiled at him, and this time it was a genuine smile, he almost felt like smiling himself.

"So you don't know why you're here? Just wandering around."

"Nah," he said trying to keep his cool. "I'm uh, waiting for someone."

Her eyebrows scrunched together, "Oh really? Who?"

You.

He quickly erased the thought from his mind and found a name in his head. "Cameron," He sighed relieved by his save. "Have you seen him?"

And suddenly her face got even redder, like she was embarrassed or something. It was pretty cute.

"What?"

"Oh nothing I just saw him a couple of-" she was cut off by a voice at the end of the hall

"Baby there you are!"  
Chad froze as Cameron moved towards Sonny, not even bothering to look at him.

"Hey hon, you ready?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

Chad was still standing there frozen, watching the two of them as Sonny, embarrassed, tried to push Cameron away. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Finally Cameron looked up at Chad, "Oh hey man."

"Hey" was all Chad could say.

"I'll see you tomorrow; I'm just taking my lady for a night on the town." He said,

and turned back to Sonny and whispered something in her ear that sounded like ' I'll meet you in the car.' He left and an awkward silence clung the air.

She was the first to break it,

"Chad...?"

He was still totally frozen. "Are you- Dating him!?"

"Yes," She said, and all of a sudden all the embarrassment from her face was gone.

Only raw determination. "I have known him for such a long time, he is such a great guy and I like him alot."

Chad put his hands in front of himself, like a surrendering, trying to keep his cool. "You don't need to convince me about your relationships, I really couldn't care less."

And he watched her, and for a second it almost looked like a flash of sadness crossed those determined eyes.

"Good, because I don't care about you."

"Good, because I hate you."

"Good because I hate you more."

"I hate you so much."

"I hate you so much more."

And with that she quickly turned away from him and left, the same way Cameron had gone.

And Chad stood there in the middle of the hall with his hands in his pockets and some nagging feeling in his chest.

-

They had been dating for a week now.

Sending the texts messages, streaming with x's and o's, flowers delivered to the dressing room with tiny cards scribbled with poetry, and the occasional box of overpriced chocolates.

People said they loved each other, Chad Dylan Cooper rolled his eyes.

He was asked so many times if he was jealous, his typical answer was a snort and 'Me, Chad Dylan Cooper, _jealous_?'

He cared though, you just knew it.

"Look at him, sitting over there with the comedians." Chad pretended to gag as he watched Cameron and Sonny feed each other at their table in the cafeteria.

"I wonder if they realize that Public display of affection is disgusting. PDA- not o.k." He picked up a dinner roll and started chewing on it, never taking his eyes off the happy couple.

"Chad are you sure you're not jealous?" Portlyn asked, Chad turned and looked into her seductive brown eyes. "No, I'm not jealous."

"Oh really Chaddy, You look kinda bummed." She whispered in his ear, and he could feel her hand touch his leg under the table.

"Portlyn, what are you doing?" He asked, looking at her.

She was biting her lip now, "You want Sonny Monroe, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Chad gulped nervously as she moved her hand up to his thigh. She leaned in closer, "You're Jealous of Cam and I'm jealous of Sonny,"

Her hand inched closer and closer and finally Chad pulled away, "Portlyn not now." His voice shook a little bit. He tried to cover it up.

"Imagine how Jealous you could make her," Portlyn hinted, and pushed her chair back and standing up.

She gave him one last sexy look over her shoulder before she left the Cafeteria.

And even though Chad had never took the time to listen to what Portlyn actually had to say, she wasn't as dumb as he thought she was.

-

review?


	5. you could be happy, and i won't know

**I have been updating very fast, i know but i just re-updated because i wanted to apologize for rewriting half of the 2nd chapter on the 3rd chapter.  
my bad.  
lol, i hope you guys are enjoying the story thought, i PROMMISSEEE you guys, its going to get reallyreally good.  
:)**

**CHAPTER4.**

-

"Another delivery for Sonny Monroe," Tawni read annoyed, as she placed the large basket of candy on the table. Sonny squealed.

"Aw he's so sweet! He got my favourite candy too!"

"Aw...." Tawni pretended to care, as Sonny began digging through the basket until she found the card.

"This Candy is not as sweet as you, And the Sonshine is _just_ as hot as you - love Cameron"

Sonny squealed again "He's just so wonderful, he's great! Isn't he?"

Tawni didn't bother looking up from the fashion magazine she was currently reading,

"Yeah he sure is." She yawned. "But what about Chad?"

"Chad?" Sonny asked aghast. "What about Chad?"

"You think he's Chadlicious."

Sonny sighed, "Not this again." Finally Tawni put down her magazine. "I thought you really liked Chad."

"Chad is a conceited jerk."

"But you still like him."

"I do not."

"Don't lie to me Sonny Monroe. I can tell you're lying, its written all over your face!"

"O.k, maybe I liked Chad for a little bit, but now I have Cam. He's everything I want. I love him."

"You think you love him?"

"Yeah, I _love_ him."

But she couldn't deny to feeling that tiny ache of uncertainty deep down in her heart.

-

Chad was sitting at his computer, writing on his blog when he heard someone come up behind him.

"Hey Chad,"

He didn't even have to turn around, "Cam, " He said as politely as he could,.

"Whats up Cooper?"

"Nothing, how about you?" Chad asked still trying to leave all hatred out of his voice.

"I'm good, I just came down here to talk to my main man." He said clapping Chad on the back.

"O.k,"

"So I was just wondering, what some good restaurants are around here?"

"Why?" Chad asked, still concentrating on the computer screen.

"I want to take Sonny some place really special." Chad stopped typing,

"Of course you do." He sighed and turned around to face thelovestruck enemy of his.

"Take her somewhere... Romantic, but not really fancy. Sonny doesn't like all the top notch places," Chad said,

he couldn't believe that he was giving him advice on where to take Sonny for their date. Maybe it was to prove to himself that he wasn't jealous.

"Don't make it a big deal either, she likes simple things that don't take much but have just the right amount of thought put into it."

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked, he looked like he was totally lost. Chad sighed.

"Don't take her out anywhere extravagant. Take her to.... The cafeteria after hours. You two first saw each other again there didn't you? That's romantic?"

Wow Chad Dylan Cooper, turning into a date planner. _I'm going soft._ Chad thought, a big smile appeared on Cameron's face.

"Man that's perfect! She'll love it! Chad you're the bomb man!"

"Yeah..." Chad didn't have the nerve to tell the big guy that nobody used the word 'bomb' anymore.

"O.k man, well I'll see you around." Cam said and stood up and left Chad alone.

Everybody had gone home for the night, Chad was the only person left in the studio.

He walked out the back doors and towards his car in the parking lot.

He had the sense of someone standing behind him, so he turned around.

It surprised him to see that it was Sonny,

She was standing a few feet away from him, her hair was straight today, which was different for her, and she was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey Cooper,"

"Hey Monroe, your boyfriend just left."

He watched as he saw some kind of hope leave her eyes, and he felt bad about it for a second.

"Oh," She looked really lost now,

"Whats wrong?" Chad asked, she looked up at him.

"He was supposed to give me a ride home, I guess I'm walking home" she said pretending to smile.

"Sonny your house is like an hour away." She shrugged looking at her feet,

"Man your boyfriends a douchebag." Chad said as he sat down in his car, Sonny looked up at him with angry eyes.

"Don't say that, you don't know him like I do."

"Yeah, you're right. He must be the nicest guy if he leaves you stranded in a parkinglot at night with no way of getting home."

Sonny didn't say anything, and Chad smiled because of it.

"Get in," He said, and Sonny walked over to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Thanks Chad,"

And for once, he didn't give an obnoxious comment.

"You're Welcome."

-

"So did he say anything about meeting me after?" She asked hopefully,

"No, he didn't say anything to me about it."

"Oh," She sighed, "He must have just forgotten, thats all."

"Or he's a douchebag."

"Chad!"

"What?" Chad asked, watching the road. There wasn't many cars on the road at this time of night. "I'm just telling the truth."

"I know you don't like him, but I just don't understand why," Sonny wondered out loud, and turned her head to look out her window.

"Neither do I " Chad mumbled inaudibly under his breathe.

"He's a really nice guy Chad, I really like him," She said sincerely, still looking at the window, but Chad was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Super," He said sarcastically.

Sonny sighed in frustration, and finally turned her head to look at him. She looked really upset and suddenly Chad felt really bad.

"Can you stop hating me for 30 seconds, to actually stop and care about my life once and awhile."

The car was silent for a second as Chad made a turn and Sonny rested her head against the window.

"I don't hate you." He whispered. She looked up at him, and he looked at her for the first time this evening. I mean, he really_ looked_ at her.

Her chocolate brown eyes were watering, and something inside screamed at him to make them go away, because it was hurting him.

Hurting him to see her so sad.

"Don't lie to me Chad," She whispered back, he turned back to look at the road and pulled into Sonnys driveway, before turning back to her.

"I'm not lying Sonny Monroe." He ached for her, even though he didn't want to. "I could never hate you."

They were so close now, her breathe tosseled the hair that fell into his eyes, it touched his skin like a kiss, softly and so noticeable. "What do you mean?"

He gave her a smile, that normally charmed the whole world. "I could never hate you, I like you too much."

And he leaned in a bit closer, and watched her as she closed her eyes. He lost his mind as he went a little bit closer, but she moved away and opened the car door.

She nearly jumped out of the car, His eyes flashed open and he looked at her mask of surprise on her face. There was a second of silence before she awkwardly added

"Uh... Thanks Chad."

He had scared her away.

He watched her as she walked up the steps to her home, and went inside. Sparing him a wave goodbye.

The way back he thought about everything. His mind was cluttered with musings of her. He had found out that feeling he had in his gut for so long.

He-liked her? No he loved her. She meant so much to him, and yes Portlyn was right. He was jealous, and now,

theres nothing he can do about it but sit back and watch her be happy.

-

**there we go, no freaky mistakes here. please review guys ! updates come faster when i'm pressured.... hahahah! you guys are great :)  
and in the words of chad dylan cooooooooooper:**

PEACE OUT SUCKAS !


	6. they're adorable together, arn't they?

**_please read authors note at bottom, thanks guys !_**

**CHAPTER4.**

-

It was weird seeing Sonny the next day, her hair was up which was a change but he loved it anyways.

She was beautiful like always and he tried to talk to her several times throughout the day but always seemed to chicken out when he actually had the chance to talk to her.

Chad Dylan Cooper is not a chicken he would casually remind himself,

but everytime he saw her he was swept away by her beautiful long hair and her small frame, long legs and beautiful smile.

And the one time he worked up enough corage to go and talk to her, he was rudely interrupted by Cameron hooking a lazy arm around Sonnys neck and kissing her hair.

She giggled and flushed and he just stood there and watched as she was swept off her feet.

"I'm sorry what were you saying Chad?" She asked casually,

"Oh nothing,"

-

Chad stood in front of her and Cameron, she suddenly felt horrible, especially after what he had told her last night, so she turned to Cam.

"Can you give me and Chad a few minutes; I just need to talk to him"

Cameron hastily left her side and Sonny looked back at Chad who was watching Cameron leave.

"You know I still don't like him"

"I know" Sonny sighed, she wasn't looking forward to this conversation. "Is it because of what you told me last night?"

Chad looked down at his feet, "No,"

"Chad..."

"O.k maybe..."

Sonny sighed and looked at the teen idol. She had never seen him so vulnerable; of course he was the same person.

Chad Dylan Cooper, the teenage heart throb who never let his guard down. But Sonny realized that he acted this way only around her.

As if that guard was slowly crumbling down in front of her feet.

"Well... I don't know what to do." She said giving up; she couldn't look into his eyes any longer; it was too hard for her to see him like this.

_In love?_ The voice at the back of her head screamed. _In love, with you? _

"I have to go," She lied, and briskly walked away from him, leaving him alone.

-

Tawni wasn't one to care about much. Her attention span usually revolved around her hair or the new issue of Vogue magazine, or how she looked in her brand new jeans.

But Tawni had learnt to care about certain people, and even though she would never admit it. She cared about Sonny.

Tawni walked into her dressing room to find everything completely changed around. The whole room had been re arranged and completely cleaned.

The books that lied on the table were in alphabetic order and the makeup on the vanity was arranged by color and brand.

Tawni was in awe. "SONNY!"

Sonny came stampeeding out of the back room, holding a paper towel roll and cleaning gloves.

"What!?"

"SOMEONE BROKE IN!" Tawni freaked, looking around the room. "And they...Cleaned everything?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Really Tawni?"

Tawni didn't answer., and Sonny went back to wiping down the door handles.

"Why are you doing this?" Tawni asked,

"I clean when I'm freaking out."

"Why are you freaking out?"

Sonny sighed and put down the paper towel roll and let her head fall in her hands, Tawni watched as Sonny began to groan.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a situation."

"Tell Tawni," Tawni said comfortingly and sat beside Sonny on the couch.

She listened as Sonny began. "Well, Chad told me he liked me last night... "

Tawni didn't speak for a second. "That's it?" Sonny nodded, "Then what's the problem, who cares if Chad likes you, he knows your dating Cameron?"

"That is the problem, " She sighed again, "I think I might...."

"Think Chad is Chadilcious?"

Sonny's head fell back into her hands and she groaned.

This time, Tawni really didn't know how to help her friend.

-

Chad was walking through the parking lot of the studio with his hands in his pockets. IT was dark, and everyone had already gone home.

He heard giggling and turned to look at the other end of the parking lot.

He could always recongnize that laugh.

Great he moaned when he saw Sonny and Cameron standing by his car.

He had her pinned up to the car and was kissing her nose, she chuckled and tried to playfully swat him away, but she obviously enjoyed it very much.

Chad made a fake cough, but unexpectedly it came out in a gagging noise.

They both looked up and separated when they saw him.

Chad couldn't hold it back, so while he walked to the car he yelled out "Get a room!"

He could almost feel Sonny's glare, burning into his back as he opened the doors and got into his car.

He felt really good for the second so he put on his bright lights and shined them right in their face as he pulled out of the parking spot.

He could hear Sonny's angry scream behind him, "_Chad!"_

But he wouldn't turn back; he had already pulled out of the parking lot, and left them behind.

-

**- PLEASE READ -**

**so i hope you guys are enjoying the story, i was wondering if you guys could vote on what i should make the summary. Should i leave it the way it is, or make it the actual summary of the story lol please let me know by reviewing ! thanks guys. pleasepleaseplease review :)**


	7. i bet you it hurts more then you think

**_-please read !-_ hello all! i just wanted to say you guys are amazing, like seriously. and i also wanted to clarify for some of my reviewers. The title of the story does mean 'I love you' in french, and i picked the name 'cameron' because its the name of the boy i like (ugdiglskh;dks he's amazing and beautiful and sweet and je t'aime ) LOL. so anyways, i also just wanted to let you guys know that THIS IS GOING TO BE SUCH AN INTENSE CHAPTER. SO BRACE YOURSELVES ! :D pleasepleaseplease review guys ! you rock. ahaha :)**

**CHAPTER5.**

-

Another week had gone by, and Chad sat by himself in the cafeteria, watching the happy couple kiss and never stop. He swears he couldn't eat anymore after watching that.

Chad had realized the over the weeks, His and Sonny's conversations usually started with a 'Hello', 'Hi,' or 'How are you today?' And that would be it.

He knew that she wasn't letting herself get too close to him,

And because of that , Chad had this unbearable pain rip through his torso every time he thought about it.

It was like he was a dog or something that had to stay in the pound, even though he promised he wouldn't hurt anybody.

"Oh Chad's still hating Cameron," Portlyn giggled, looking at Chad and playing with his tie as he continued eating his lunch.

"Sh, Portlyn not now." Chad mumbled into his steak sandwich, she didn't listen and began to whisper sentences of little nothings into his ear, he aggravatingly stood up.

"I said not now," And he walked away, leaving the Commissary, Sonny was the only one at her table who watched him as he left the cafeteria,

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't see her stand up and walk out after him.

-

Sonny didn't really know why she was chasing after him, so what? He had got into an argument with Portlyn? What did he need from Sonny?

Sonny walked down the familiar halls until she saw him, quickly striding away from her at the other end of the large hallway.

"Chad!" She screamed,

Once he heard her he stopped walking, but didn't turn around right away.

"What do you want Sonny?" He said, folding his arms across his chest and turning around.

A tearing pain shook her for a second. It must have been triggered by the look on his face.

What had it been? A couple weeks or this awkward silence. The silence that fell quickly whenever they saw eachother, or that weird uncomfortable eye contact that they make.

The silence, screams '_I love you' 'I_ _want you' 'I cant have you'_ and even '_I hate you'_,

and the eye contact is just the cherry on top of it all that yells '_what would it be like?_'.

Because Sonny had always been the most curious person, and those familiar ice blue eyes collide with her chocolate browns and they ask her

'_what would it'd be like, to love me back?'  
_  
"-Sonny, what are you doing here?" He was speaking, and they were standing far apart.

Not like it was just a coincidence that they were a couple feet away from each other. No, it was like there was an invisible line between them, and she knew he knew it too.

Her breathing got heavy, and her mouth went really dry. "I wanted to make a bet."

she could tell by the look on his face that, that was not what he was expecting. He looked down at his shoes as he dug at the carpet for a second. "Sonny this isn't the right time-"

She interrupted him, with a shaky nervous voice. "Is Chad Dylan Cooper a chicken?"

He looked back up at her and gave her that smile of his, that had always welcomed back the butterflies in her stomach.

"What is this bet Munroe?"

"I want you to tell me the truth,"

And she watched the smile vanish as fast as it had come.

Now his face was just a mask of seriousness. A thought crossed her mind of how much she missed the old Chad.

_The _Chad Dylan Cooper, the one who cared only about himself. That would be so much easier.

"Sonny, No I'm not going to-"

"Tell me," She interrupted him, determination raw in her eyes. "Tell me the truth. Tell me everything you feel."

He was getting frusterated now, he sighed. "You can't just make me do that Sonny! I just can't explain it, it's just not that simple!"

Her mind was running in a bunch of different places and she didn't realize what she was doing until her plan started unravelling, and she took a few steps towards him.

She saw that startled look on his face as she crossed the invisible line that they had been kept behind all these weeks.

"Sonny-what are you-" He tried to ask, but she was already there. Standing in front of him.

"I thought Chad Dylan Cooper never backed out of a bet?" She whispered, coming even closer.

"I don't" He breathed, as she moved close enough that their bodies were pushing softly against each other, He was cornered. She had him pinned against the wall now.

"Can you please tell me Chad?" She asked in his ear, she could feel his heart beating faster and faster through his sleek leather jacket, but he still didn't say anything.

"What do you feel..." She started, running a lazy finger down his torso. His tshirt was thin enough, that she could feel his constricting muscles under it. He exhaled sharply.

"I-" He started but groaned as she put her lips to his ear, "What about now?"

And her hands were placed on his hips, where they pushed up the fabric of his shirt. Revealing a small soft part of skin, that were shaped across his prominent hip bones.

Sonny could barley breath for a moment as she admired it.

His jeans were hanging low on those hip bones, and she rested her hands there gingerly, as he moaned into her hair.

"I feel-" He breathed, she could tell he was trying really hard to concentrated, but the way her hands moved up and down his torso made it hard for him.

"tell me Chad-" She whispered in his ear again, wanting to know the truth.

"I feel-" And she watched as he opened his eyes wide and stared at her.

She gasped when he pushed her off of him with such force that left her falling backwards and crashing into the opposite wall.

She stood there for a minute, regaining her balance, she was completely shocked.

"Sonny- "Chad began, and she looked up at his bright blue eyes that were now completely horrified and apologetic. _He thinks he hurt me_, she thought. "I didn't mean to- I'm sorry-"

"Why would you do that?!" She shouted upset, as she still held the wall for support.

She watched as his face grew serious again, and she saw the determination in his eyes this time.

"Because it's how I feel."

"What are you talking about?" She asked looking at him puzzled.

"You wanted the truth Sonny, well here it is. I like you, and apparently thats out of the bag now and everyone knows, but its still true. I like you alot, and I mean alot, but it would be weird to say I love you, because if I did you'd end up not talking to me for another couple of weeks, and I can't stand that. I can't hide from you anymore Sonny, and I can't hide my love for you anymore, but I also can't stand not having you. I pushed you away because this isn't you."

He said, staring into her brown eyes. "You don't do this, and I know you wouldn't. I can't take advantage of you like that either, because I know you'd wake up tomorrow and regret it. Sonny Munroe I love you, but I want to be your friend so much more. So thats what I'll be from now on, o.k? I'll just be your friend. All awkwardness, weirdness and everything else aside."

Sonny stood there, watching him as he slowly approached her.

His hair was ruffled from where her hands had messed it up, and he had a small smile forming on his lips.

He walked forward and enveloped her in a hug. Nothing long, nothing kinky, nothing out of the ordinary.

It was a friendly hug, like Sonny had gotten from Nico or Grady before. That was it. Just a friendly hug.

Sonny gave him a small smile as he pulled away from her, and he smiled back but then looked at his watch.

"Ah, got to go" he said, and turned away. "See you later Munroe," he called over his shoulder before disappearing down the end of the hallway.

Sonny stood there by herself for a minute. Her back pressing roughly against the cold wall. To tell you the truth, that was the only thing that was holding her up right now.

Her knees felt weak and wobbly and she felt dizzy all of a sudden.

Because everything that just happened, happened too fast for Sonny.

She stood there by herself, deciding on whether or not she was going to be sick,

because throughout the whole conversation, she had forgotten to tell him that if he lost the bet and didn't tell the truth about his love for her,

she would be the one to answer the question.

She would be the one, to finally tell him the truth about her love for him.

-

-

_review?_


	8. welcome back to reality

** -PLEASE READ-**

**hey guys, sorry its been so long, im on vacation at my cottage :) so anyways i hope everyone is enjoying the summer, happy 4th of july for all you americans out there, :) i wish i lived in the u.s.a, so im sorry again, ive been enjoying the beach and the nice weather and oh yeah MY BIRTHDAYS TOMORROW! :) awwyee, its going to be fun, and another reason i havent been able to update in so long is because of twitter . its kinda my obsession right now other then s.w.a.c lol. if you guys have twitter follow me ! :D katiecuss is the name :) thanks guys !  
ill stop my babbling now,  
here it is....**

-

"Hey Sonny Bunny!"

A voice called from behind her, She was just walking down teh hallway to get to the cafeteria when suddenly she felt large arms wrap around her waist,

pulling her back into his large chest.

"Hey Cam" She said, as he buried his face into her hair.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked,

She didn't really feel like going out this evening, but she also felt bad because she had been barley spending any time with him.

"I'm going out- with Tawni tonight" She quickly lied, "Sorry,"

He sighed into her hair and turned her around so she could face him.

His eyes were ice blue and his hair was blonde, he reminded her of someone else for a second and she chuckled to herself darkly, _is this why I fell in love with him?_

"Well then, I'll make you a rain check. I have arranged a special date for us, how about I pick you up at – 8 on Friday night?"

Friday- 2 days away.

She smiled up at the boy, who smiled back "Sure," She said.

And they both said goodbye and walked their separate ways.

For the first time, in a long time, Chad felt good.

It had felt like some large weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He had nothing to worry about now, after what he had said to her.

He had told her straight up that he was convinced he loved her, and he knows how much more he wants to be her friend then being a burden to her,

that she always has to be careful around.

He felt like a free man.

And also, for once in a long time. He felt like Chad Dylan Cooper.

The teen heart throb superstar that was fazed by nothing, who didn't care about anything except himself, and you could have anything he ever wanted.

He ignored the true meaning in that and concentrated on forgetting about this so called feeling for Sonny Monroe.

Hell, he was Chad Dylan Cooper who could have any girl in the world.

Sonny was sitting cross legged on the couch in her dressing room while listening to her ipod.

She was absentmindedly flipping through pages of Tween Weekly which were full of photos of the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny thought she might be sick.

"Sonny!" She heard, and looked up to see Tawni standing infront of her, trying to get her attention.

Sonny quickly pulled her earphones out,

"Sorry Tawni, I couldn't hear anything...." Sonny said, and went back to looking at a large picture of Chad in his Mackenzie Falls uniform.

Sonny's stomach clenched.

"What's wrong with you?" Tawni asked, Sonny looked up again to find the blonde admiring her lip gloss in the mirror.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because I don't want you living in Frown Town any longer," Tawni said, and suddenly clapped her hands together excitedly. "Tawni Town is soo much better!"

Sonny looked at the blonde curiously, "I'm not frowning."

Tawni gave her that ' mhmmm...' kind of look and Sonny looked back down at the magazine.

"I'm fine Tawni, I'm just –"

"Mad?"

"What?" Sonny asked confused now. "I'm not mad, why would you think I was mad?"

Tawni suddenly got really silent, and she looked at her feet.

"Tawni what is it?" Sonny asked standing up from the couch and grabbing her friends shoulders.

Tawnis whine interrupted her "Hey! You're going to wrinkle my new jacket!"

Sonny let go before the blonde had a fit, "Tawni what happened?"

Tawni looked up at her friend with sympathetic eyes. "Another Chadtastic blog entry."

Sonny gaped for a moment before running to her vanity and grabbing her Mac book and turning it on.

She logged on and went to Chad's blog – which was under her 'favorites' but he doesn't have to know that.

Her palms suddenly got really sweaty and her heart started beating really fast. What did he do? She thought.

The page loaded and Sonny's eyes scrambled the page to find the update that she began reading.

_hey there loving and adoring fans._

_whuddup guys? Long time no Chad,_ She rolled her eyes as she read his pun for 'long time no chat'

_so I just wanted to update you guys on my wonderful life. Season 4 of Mackenzie falls is looking to be a good one, many secrets revealed so watch it. Got my hair styled yesterday, looks pre' _

_amazing. Oh and you guys have been asking about Sonny Monroe? Yeah, shes o.k. she tried coming onto me yesterday but I had to tell her off, because the Chadmister doesn't do those things in _

_a deserted hallway. Lolz, yeah all you girls must be jealous now, but no need ladies. Sonny Monroe is nothing you should be jealous of._

_There is nothing there,_

_until next time ladies and gentlemen._

_peace out succkaas!_

Sonny couldn't breathe for a second. She couldn't see straight. She could barley focus her eyes on the nervous Tawni standing infront of her now.

"Sonny... Are you o.k.?"

And suddenly all that self pity, turned into something else. Something hot and fierce.

Sonny was furious.

"Sonny?" Tawni asked again, putting a light hand on Sonnys shoulder. She stood up and the hand fell as Sonny hissed through clenched teeth, "No I am not alright."

Tawni took a step back from the angry girl. She had never seen Sonny so vicious before.

Tawni watched as Sonny walked towards the dressing room door,

"Where are you going?" Tawni asked,

Sonny didn't even bother turning around to answer the blonde.

"To find Chad Dylan Cooper."

And the door slammed shut behind her.

-  
**review? thanks guys you're great ! peace out suckaas ! :)**


	9. the breaking point

**PLEASE READ. oh hey there ladies and gentlemen. whuddup? so my birthday was a blast, thanks for the wishes. you guys are too sweet, haha :) oh yeah, follow me on twitter ! lol ( sorry im obsessed :P)** h t t p : / / t w i t t e r . c o m /katiecuss **! :) heres the chapter guys....**

-

Sonny heard the door behind her open up as she stormed down the hallway,

And she could hear Tawni coming after her, trying to walk as fast as she could in her high heels.

"Sonny! Don't!"

Sonny didn't turn around while answering the blonde, "Don't what? You saw what he wrote about me!"

"Don't do anything rash! He probably didn't mean it!"

Sonny smirked a dark grin, "Like hell he didn't mean it, and why are you standing up for him?"

Tawni paused for a second, but Sonny didn't notice.

She could hear the blondes foot steps halt and she knew Tawni had given up chasing her down the hallway.

"Sonny!" She screamed after her.

Sonny had never been this angry before, it had felt like all those times that she had been mad at the boy had been held somewhere deep down, and now, all that anger was coming out.

"I suggested you go shopping for a black dress," Sonny called behind her to the blonde who was watching her go.

"You're going to need it for Chad Dylan Coopers funeral."

-

Sonny was storming down the hallway, and didn't even give anybody a second glance when they said 'hey Sonny!' or 'Good afternoon Sonny!'

No she didn't have time for that.

She had to find Chad.

She thought about the blog entry over and over, and at one point she asked herself why she was so mad?

Its not like he hadn't done things worse then this to her in the past? It was just the way he was.

So why was she so angry?

_Because you thought he had changed._

She knew it was the truth, and for a second that anger was replaced with overwhelming sadness.

She had led herself to believe that maybe just _maybe_ Chad Dylan Cooper had changed, and under her account too.

Was it too good to be true to believe that he would comment on her outfit, hold the door open and say please and thank you?

She thought that for one second she had gotten that out of him, but in the end.

She was wrong.

And so the anger returned.

_Sonny Monroe is nothing to be jealous of._

She grinded her teeth as she walked through the large doors of studio 2.

And it was just like she had come to another planet. Everyone wore there uniforms, all the girls were tall thin and gorgeous, and everything was so Classical.

Sonny wouldn't be surprised if someone was sitting in the corner with a tux on and playing Bach on a grand piano.

_Chad Chad Chad _

That was all that repeated in her mind now as she made her way through the set, and down the unfamiliar hallways.

Of course it wasn't the only time that name repeated constantly through her mind, its just it was under different circumstances.

Finally, after walking down 3 different hallways she had found a dressing room with the name CHAD DYLAN COOPER engraved in the wooden door.

She pounded her fist on the door as hard as she could, "Chad let me in!"

She waited a minute; she could swear there was steam coming out of her ears by now.

There was no answer at the door.

_Should I just walk in?_ She thought

_hell yeah! He does it to me all the time why does he deserve any better._And she grabbed the door handle and turned and pulled until the door swung open.

The first thing she noticed in the room was the emptiness. _Of course he's not here._But all of a sudden she heard something.

She walked into the dressing room, still with all her angry determination.

Their dressing rooms were much larger and nice then the So Random ones, but Sonny didn't have the time to complain.

She walked to the back of the dressing room, which had another small room that was separated by a wall.

She heard something again, and Sonny rounded the corner of the wall.

"Chad," She said, and she froze the minute she saw him.

Because it wasn't just him, sitting around on the couch watching re runs of Mackenzie Falls.

No, there was someone else there.

Someone who was pinned between Chad and the wall.

Someone who's lips never left Chad's neck when he looked up at Sonny, standing there in shock.

She was stunned.

Portlyn's legs were hooked around Chad's waist, and his hand was far up her thigh, pulling her skirt back to reveal pink lacy underwear.

Chad looked at Sonny, but didn't pull himself away from Portlyn until he realized what was happening.

His hair was ruffled, and his buttons on his shirt were undone exposing his chest and abs, and shock, hurt and disbelief was written all over his face.

"Sonny," He whispered.

She couldn't move, she screamed at herself for her to say something.

Say _anything,_

but all she was concentrated on was Portlyn's smug smile.

Finally she got a word out, "Sorry," She croaked, and she mentally stabbed herself for sounding so vulnerable and hurt.

"Sorry- I should have...knocked."

"Sonny-" Chad said again, but Sonny could feel the sting of her eyes and refused to cry in front of him,

so she turned on her heels and sprinted out of the dressing room the way she came,

without getting one last look at Chad's mask of disbelief.

-

_let me know! review ! :)_


	10. what happened to you?

**please read authors note at bottom of the page.**

-  
**SONNY.**

**-**

She had felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

She couldn't breathe, but she still managed to keep up her fast pace as she ran through the hallways away from what she had just seen.

She looked back a few times, and when she had found that sense of thought, she wondered what she was waiting for?

She kept running. The tears hadn't shed from her eyes yet but she believed she was in shock.

She hated herself for this. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, and he was making her regret all her decisions, feel terrible about herself and lose all the dignity she once had.

She was running through these halls away from that boy because he did crazy things to her.

He made her love him.

Sonny came to a direct halt as she grabbed the walls for support, her head was spinning and her breath was coming out in gasps.

She kept looking back the way she had come.

That was another thing he had done to her, he made her believe that maybe-

just maybe he was a good enough guy that he'd be nice enough to care for her in return.

Because isn't that what he told her? He confessed it, bared his sole to her.

She thought he had changed.

She groaned and fell against the wall, sinking down until she was on the ground.

It was now that she realized he hadn't changed.

He was still the Hollywood heart throb, lady killer, everyone loved.

Including her.

She kept looking back down the hall. She knew what she was waiting for even though she didn't want to admit it.

She was waiting to see if he cared.

To see if he cared enough to come running after her, like they did in those movies.

She wanted him to come running down the hall calling her name, and he'd pick her up and kiss her so intimately that nothing else would matter.

She wanted him to apologize between kisses and tell her that he'll never ever_ ever_ do it again,

Because he loves her.

The tears began to poor over as Sonny waited against the wall.

And she waited,

And waited,

And waited for a really long time.

-

**-P L E A S E . R E A D -  
**  
**OMGGGGGG. super short chapter, like this shouldnt even be considered a 'chapter' because its so short. i havent updated in awhile and i give you guys a short chapter that has no channy in it. - hides- please don't hurt me. i _promisepromisepromise_, ill update with a huge juicy chapter, and ill dedicate it to a reviewer! ( you guys are way too awesome )**

**oh, and i havent updated in awhile because i have been working on my other SWAC story, YOU GUYS HAVE TO READ IT K? its so funny and cute and diugskldhlkahldkg i promise you'll love it. Its called ......... 'Its A Sonny Chad Thing'**

**READ IT.**

**love you guys !**

**-Katieeeee **

**REVIEWWW! :D**


	11. nothing but a rebound shot

**HOLY MOLY.** k you guys are amazing? I didn't realize that so many people would love that last chapter, well i'm sorry i couldn't thank you guys better then giving you another short chapter **- PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!** I'm sorry, i've been on vacation and stuff and i havent had time to sit down and write, so here it is. **ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY ! THANKS GUYS!  
**

**disclaimer - i own everything. O.o _-out pops chad-_ 'Hey! This is Chad Dylan Cooper and you've just been Celeberty Practical Joke'd !' -haha. yeah i dont own nut'n. :)**

**-**

"Sonny," She could hear a muffled voice calling her name,

She suddenly realized how uncomfortable she was and she opened her eyes and groaned.

"Chad?"

"Nooo." The voice answered back and she could feel someone grabbing her arms,

her eyes focused on the pretty man who was standing over top of her bending down, trying to help her off the ground.

"Cameron?" She asked confused and looked around. She was lying against the wall in the carpeted hallway.

And suddenly the events from the previous night flooded through her mind giving her a horrible headache.

"We need to get you off the ground," Cameron said, putting an arm around hr waist to support her. Her legs felt wobbly and weak as she stood up,

"What time is it?" She asked, the hallway was still dark and deserted.

"Its about 2 am."

She tried to remember what time she had- seen Chad.

It had to be at around 9 o'clock, and she must have fallen asleep here against the wall. She groaned again, mad at herself for being so – weak.

"Lets go to the prop house, I'll get you some coffee and a blanket." Sonny was more then happy to take up his offer as he led her down the hall,

But she couldn't help herself as she looked back over her shoulder, down the deserted hallway, and sighed.

-

"Here you go," Cam said, tucking her in tight with a fuzzy blanket he had found in one of the storage closets.

She was lying on the couch watching him as he brought her a steaming cup of coffee.

"You can go home, if you'd like Cameron" She said observing the boy.

He gave her a smile as he handed her the coffee, the warmth tingled her fingers and she smiled back.

"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself." He said, sitting on the ground at her feet. He turned on the TV.

She watched as he flipped through the channels, passing a couple of random cartoon shows, CSI and some more Soap Operas, until they landed upon Mackenzie Falls.

Chad Dylan Cooper filled the screen, and Portlyn was staring at him looking upset.

Sonny's sleepy eyes shot open as she heard his voice, "I never meant to do this to you." He was saying, and Sonny stared back into Mackenzie's ice blue eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you, I never wanted you to feel this way, but this is me. This is who I am, and I can't change where I'm from, but I can change where I am going. I want to be with you. Forever."

She felt something tear in her chest and she almost laughed darkly to herself as she realized it was her heart.

"Can you change the Channel please?" She asked in a helpless voice as she sipped her coffee,

Cams head turned around, sensitive blue eyes on her. "I'm sorry" He said and changed the channel right away.

God was he sweet, she thought.

And then she was hit by that wave of reality. She was sitting in the Prop house at 2 AM,

With a boy who had taken care of her, and refused to leave her stranded in a hallway, where she thought she deserved to be at the moment.

She bit down on her bottom lip sheepishly, "Thanks Cameron," She said quietly

And he turned around once more and looked her in the eyes and gave her a smile,

and sure it wasn't as charming as America's teen heart throb, Superstar Chad Dylan Cooper, and sure he didn't have the looks or the money or the fame...

"You're Welcome Sonny," He whispered just as quietly and she couldn't help but smile back.

Sure he wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper, but he was something that Chad wasn't,

He was here.

-

_review?_


	12. this stranger is making you scream

hey guys, so i know i must be horrible and i know i keep promising longer chapters but i`m going through a bit of a block, so i promise that sometime soon these annoying short little chapters are going to stop. thanks for reviewing guys, you`re too great.

-katie :)

-

-

"Sonny!" Sonny could hear someone saying, but the noise was muffled.

She slowly opened her eyes revealing a Pretty Pink Tawni.

Sonny groaned, and closed her eyes again. "Tawni what are you doing in my bedroom-"

Tawni waited for Sonny to catch on.

"Oh!" She said sitting up on the couch. She was still in the Prophouse, covered in blankets.

She looked at Tawni who was dressed in pink from head to her perfectly pedicured toes.

"What time is it?" Sonny asked rubbing her eyes,

"10 AM."

"What we have rehearsal in 30 minutes!" She gasped, it's not like it was a huge deal.

She was already dressed and already at the studio. Sonny found her phone sitting beside an empty coffee cup on the ground. **7 NEW MESSAGES.**

Great, Sonny thought, she knew it was her mother wondering where she was. She was going to kill her.

**MOM: Where are you?**Sonny couldn't help but smile and then she read his next text.

MOM: Where are you?

MOM: Allison Munroe where are you?

MOM: I'm coming to get you.

MOM: Are you still at the studio?

CAMERON: Goodmorning Sunshine, I just wanted to apologize, I had to leave to get to set so I didn't wake you. I'll see you at lunch. Xox

**CAMERON: Oh and p.s, your mom stopped by when I was leaving, I told her you were staying with Tawni for the night and you had lost your phone. Lol, you might want to call her. :P  
**  
He was officially the sweetest guy she had ever met. She remembers the acting classes they used to take together back in Wisconsin.

He was always so good, he was making people gasp in complete aw while she was busy making people laugh.

"Hurry up! Get dressed!" Tawni was shooing her, She had almost forgotten Tawni was in the room.

Sonny got up and walked to her dressing room with Tawni.

"So why did you sleep on the Prop House couch last night?" Tawni asked, and Sonny could feel her staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"I stayed late last night" Sonny made up on spot, she had to remember to keep her voice low, in case Tawni realized she was lying again.

"I was watching TV and I must have fell asleep, crazy me." Sonny laughed it off as they reached the dressing room.

Tawni didn't ask many questions, not like Sonny had thought she would.

They both got dressed in their costumes and made their way to set. Today they were doing the Vegetable sketch

Tawni was dressed as a carrot but Sonny was dressed as the Grocery Store cashier.

They were walking down the hall towards the set.

Sonny had her eyes on her phone as she tried to explain in text how sorry she was for not coming home, or telling her mother where she was.

All of a sudden Sonny came to an abrupt halt as she bumped into someone. This happened to her alot, she should really start paying attention.

"I'm so sorry!" She said looking up from her phone to the person she had crashed into.

Ice blue sparkly eyes stared back at her, and Sonny's voice got stuck in her throat.

"Sonny," He said, and she had never heard him use that kind of tone with her before.

"I- uh- I a- I got-" She stuttered, she didn't even know what she was trying to say, all she could concentrate on was his face.

Those eyes, that smile, those lips..... Those lips which had been attached to Portlyns neck.

"I have to go-" She said regaining all thought and she put her head down and tried to walk around him when he grabbed her arm.

"Sonny please-"

"Let _go_ of me!" She screamed, and his hand fell off of her as if he had just been electrocuted.

She blanked at herself.

She had never never _ever_ used that tone on any one before. Never had she been so angry, so violent.

She looked back up to Chad Dylan Coopers mask of surprise, and walked away from him.

Leaving him behind in the empty hallway.

-


	13. goodbye, wisconsin girl

_PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE READ! IMPORTANT INFORMATION! WARNINGWARNING! READ AHEAD!_

**-**

**KDC HERE. LAWL.  
**  
so ladies, ( and if there are any guys reading this ) here is where we start to get intense, and i know i have been saying that for the last past 6 chapters buttt....  
this is it.

So i would also like to inform you that this story will be concluded soon, there are only a couple chapters left but they are CRAZYINTENSE.  
So please keep reading and reviewing.

And i also need your guys opinion. I have a super cute new story idea and i want to start writing, but i already have my two stories up. (This one and 'Its a Sonny Chad Thing')

Do you think i'td be crazy to do another chaptered story? And would you guys read it? ahah. let me know!

Oh and yes, 'Its A Sonny Chad thing' Is also started to get intense, so i think everyone who is not reading that should go check it out because its hilarious and i enjoy writing it.

Wow i talk A-LOT and you guys have probably stopped reading this, and i want to tell everyone about my...

CRAZY REALISTIC STERLING DREAM WHERE HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL,

but nah, you guys probs don't wanna here it so....

heres the chapter!

;)

-

--

---

"You are so cute." Cameron said as he gave Sonny a bit of his fro-yo,

She smiled and laughed when he missed her mouth and the yogurt went all over her nose.

"You jerk." She giggled, but everyone knew she didn't mean it.

The only time she ever had used mean words like 'jerk' was usually when she was talking- to well you know who.

"Let me get that," Cameron said as he grabbed his napkin and dabbed her nose. He laughed it off and she smiled at the hansom boy.

"So how did your mom take it?"

Sonny had called her mom before rehearsal, and her mother was surprisingly understanding.

"She barley even yelled at me, you must have made up one heck of a story Scott," she smiled, playfully nudging him.

He smiled back at her, "Oh it was, Munroe."

Her smiled faded and she looked away from him.

_Damn_, she thought, she knew he had noticed and she didn't want to be rude.

"Sonny?" He asked, but at that moment the Commissary doors opened loudly and everyone turned to look as the Mackenzie Falls cast came barging in like they owned the place.

None other then Chad Dylan Cooper led the pack, and even though once Sonny saw who it was and looked away, she still saw the look on the Superstars face.

He looked angrier then normal.

Out of the corner of her eyes she guiltily watch them make their way to the Food Line,

A few girls stood in Chads way and he didn't even give them a second glance as they swooned over him and gave their flirty 'Hey Chad''s

"Shouldn't you be sitting with your cast?" Sonny asked, Cameron took his eyes away from them and looked at her.

"I'd much rather be sitting with my girlfriend."

Sonny nearly chocked on the water she had been drinking.

_Girlfriend_, and she remembered now.

Poor Cameron, she had forgot about her own boyfriend, and even though she shuddered at the thought, she felt horrible,

Because she had been spending the most part of her time consintrating on what Chad was doing or what he was thinking, that she had forgotten Cameron.

She suddenly felt sick.

"Yeah," She tried to fake a smile. "But what about the whole cast 'bonding' thing? Don't you guys want to talk about what happens next on the Falls? Or something?"

He laughed, "No, Sonny I'm not going to be on the show much longer. I'm leaving on Saturday remember?"

Sonny blanked again._ Leaving?_

And after all these weeks of him guest starring on the show and being around her, she had forgotten that he wouldn't be staying forever.

And once again she felt so guilty and horrible, because instead of spending the whole week with him, she was with Chad.

"Leaving?" She demanded, "You mean- leaving for Wisconsin?"

His smile faded as he stared at the horror on the brunettes face. "Yes Sonny," he paused. "I'm going home."

Sonny didn't understand, but for some reason she was so upset.

"But you can't!" She said, and he grabbed her hand.

He chuckled without humour. "Sonny," He said smoothly. She stared into his blue eyes. "I have to go. I'm sorry, but I guess were saying our goodbyes at the dinner on Friday night."

Dinner?

"Don't tell me you forgot about our date." He laughed, she could feel the blush rising to her cheeks as she mumbled an embarrassed "Sorry,"

"Well just meet me in the Comissary at 9:00, o.k? I have something special planned for our-goodbbyes."

Sonny almost felt like crying, maybe it was all this guilt, and she knew she should be crying, but she was confused.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you again." She frowned, and he squeezed her hand a little bit tighter. "I'd love to take you with me." He laughed.

Sonny sighed and looked around the cafeteria.

Tawni Nico and Grady were sitting at a table by themselves laughing at a joke Nico had just told.

Sonnys eyes scanned the cafeteria again, until they landed upon none other then the Mackenzie Falls table.

She couldn't help herself as she watched Chad. He wasn't enjoying his steak like he usually did.

He just seemed to be pushing the food around his plate with no emotion on his face at all, Sonny watched as Portlyn leaned over and whispered something into Chads ear, and a small, small tiny smirk played across his lips and he looked up at her shyly.

They stared at eachother for a couple of seconds and even Sonny couldn't help but think, God did they ever make a cute couple.

"Then take me with you."

.

She didn't realize the words had left her mouth until Cameron turned to her aghast. "What?" he asked.

Sonny thought about it for a second and a whole planned played out in her mind, she turned to Cameron with determination set in her eyes. "Then take me with you."

"Sonny I can't do that- You have So Random and –"

She sat up straight in her seat, suddenly she was extremely anxious.

"So? They were fine without me. I won't stay away too long, just a month, and I can go back home with you and I can see everyone. I can see my family again, and I'll be with you..."

She trailed off.

"Sonny I don't know-" he started but she quickly cut him off.

"Well I do, and I want to go with you. Please Cameron. Please take me with you."

He thought it over for a second. And so did she.

So Random could survive without her.

And so could everyone else right? She would only be gone for a couple of months. He was leaving on Saturday. Which was in 2 days. And they had their date on Friday...

It was all settled.

"Ah what the heck" He said and she squealed and gave him an over the table hug.

"Great," She smiled. "I'll pack my bags,"

And for some reason, she couldn't keep her eyes off of that preppy blonde superstar sitting across the room.

-

_reviewreviewreview?_


	14. oh, i'm sorry didn't you hear?

**__****wow long time no see**, sorry for the late update. i dont have much to say other then i'm going away on friday therefore i do not think i can update for a whole week. crazy i know? but i will try! but if i cant i'm going to update again tomorrow. :) oh and if you're not already reading it, pleasepleaseplease go check out my other story, it's called 'The Perfect Boy' i'm sure you'll like it :)  
  
-katie 

-

"Sweaters, check. Jeans, check. Hair straightener, check. Underwear, check."

Sonny mummbled as she sat on the couch of her and Tawnis dressing room, staring at the suit case that sat infront of her.

She had almost everything packed up, she was taking most of it but leaving some things here. It wasn't like she was leaving for good.

"What are you doing?" Tawni asked as she walked through the door, she was wearing her usual pink, yellow or purple attire.

"Well Tawni..." Sonny said slowly standing up from the couch. "I wanted you to know that I'm going home for a month or so."

She stared at the frozen blonde.

She didn't say anything for a couple of seconds until she gasped.

"My heart..." Tawni panicked, "My heart... it's beating really fast and... And it hurts!" She yelled confused and horrified. "My heart hurts!"

Sonny smiled at her friend, yes after all this time, Sonny could call Tawni Hart her best friend. She could feel her eyes well with tears. "Tawni, I think you might be caring again..."

"No..." Tawni settled and stared at the tearing brunette with a frown on her face. "This hurts, my heart hurts..." She looked down at her heels. "I don't want you to leave."

Sonny felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she pulled the blonde into a hug. It was their first embrace that wasn't awkward or forced. Sonny could feel Tawni shaking as they pulled away.

She was crying now, "Oh no. Look at me, I'm a mess." She tried to smile as she whiped under her eyes to remove her smudging mascara.

Sonny laughed. "You're still the prettiest."

And Tawni pulled Sonny into another big hug. It was then she realized that she was going to have to say goodbye to every single one of her friends.

-

It was such a hard thing to do, even though she was only going for a month.

She said her goodbyes to Nico and Grady and she cried then too, but they made her laugh by telling her a crazy joke about how Grady once had cheese down his pants....

She was going to miss them so much.

Next was Zora, Sonny stood up on a chair in the dressing room and opened the vent and gave Zora big hug.

It was Thursday evening, and tomorrow night would be the day she left with Cameron to return to Wisconsin.

"Hey," A familiar voice came from behind her and she turned around to find Cameron walking towards her from the other end of the hall.

"Hey Cam, whats up?" He came towards her and pecked her on the cheek before saying,

"Oh nothing, just packing up my bags and saying bye to the cast."

Sonny looked at her feet. "Yeah, same."

"Did you say bye to the Falls yet?"

She shook her head, it was something she was putting off.

"No, we're not really close."

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "But I thought you and Chad were close friends?"

Everytime she heard his name it was like seeing him with- her all over again.

She didn't know how she was going to say goodbye.

"No," She waved it off, trying to smile, but it just didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Chad Dylan Cooper wouldn't care if I left." Her smile faded a bit, and she felt her eyes sting. "I'm pretty sure he won't even notice when I'm gone."

-

Chad sat at his vanity on set as the makeup artist prepped his already perfect face.

"Hey man," Someone said coming up from behind him, Chad looked at the reflection in the mirror to find a smiling Cameron standing beside him.

"Hey," He replied in a monotone voice.

"So I'm taking my Sonny out on that date you helped me plan on Friday." Chad nodded his head as Cameron told the story.

He tried to look like he actually cared. "Yeah, and after the dinner I'm taking her back to my place..."

This perked some of Chads interest. "What?"

Cameron almost blushed as he stumbled for the right words. "Oh no, not like that. She's staying at my house for the night so that in the morning we can just leave."

Chad spun all the way around in his chair to look up at the boy.

"We have to catch our flight at 3."

Chad gaped. "Flight?"

Cameron smiled, "Yeah, didn't Sonny tell you, we're going back to Wisconsin."

-  
_  
review? sorry if there were any grammar spelling mistakes, my computers dumb :( _


	15. it's not like it hurts him, right?

**okay. ** in these few last chapters we have really been getting down to business. heres a new chapter, and like you all should know from my last a/n i'm leaving tomorrow, therefore in the morning i will try my hardest to post the last chapter,

yes. last chapter... well actually there might even be 2 more chapters left but hey i dont know yet,

so read and review, and enjoy. love you guys so much! you're awesome! :)

**- katie :)**

-

Sonny walked into the studio earlier then normal on Friday morning. She had a coffee in one hand and her keys in the other.

She had one rehearsal this afternoon, and Marshall decided to make it a special because it was her last day.

After the rehearsal, she would pack up the rest of her stuff, say her goodbyes once again, and go to the comissary where she was having a last date in Hollywood with Cameron, and then she'd go back to his house and wake up at 2 am, to get dressed and catch her 3 am flight.

She sighed and continued walking down the empty hallways towards her dressing room.

She still couldn't believe she was spending a month or so away from this place.

She was so used to seeing it every single day, same with the people here.

She wouldn't see Tawni, flipping her hair or exclaiming how gorgeous she is.

She wouldn't see Nico or Grady, planning another sceme or having a meatball eating contest, She wouldn't find Zora hiding in her vents,

And she wouldn't see...

All of a sudden there was a sharp knock at her dressing room door.

Sonny wondered who it could be, usually everyone showed up at around 8. It was 7:20.

She opened the door and nearly gasped when she saw who was standing there.

He was wearing a black v-neck and faded jeans. His hair looked different today, almost wind blown - but it was still perfect, and she saved his eyes for last.

Those ice blue eyes stared at her, so coldly and so angrily. His mouth was set in an angry scowl.

"What do you want Chad?" She asked trying to sound uncaring.

He didn't smile at her, he didn't say hello and he didn't even bother asking her how her morning was going. He came straight out with a string of words that ran together in an angry shout.

"Can you please explain to me where you are going with lover boy?"

It was weird, he had ignored her for a whole week. But somehow it felt like he never fell out of what was happening in her life.

"I'm leaving."

It was then that she saw some other kind of emotion flash threw his eyes but he quickly covered it up and returned to his icy stare. "Why?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and stared back at the blonde boy standing in her doorway. "What's it to you?"

She had never seen him this angry before. "What's it to me?" He shouted. "What's it to _me_? Were you just planning on leaving? What about everyone else? What about your stupid show?" He was yelling at her now, as she just stood there defenseless. "_God_ Sonny, you're so naive sometimes!" He huffed. "Did you ever stop to think about how stupid this is? Just because you saw something you didn't like, doesn't mean you can run away!"

Anger bubbled up inside of her, and she could almost feel her face turn bright red from it.

"Go away!" She screamed at him. She literly screamed in his face. She caught a glimpse of his facial expression and she could tell he was shocked. She had never talked to him this way.

"I hate you! No I'm not running away. I'm going to go home, with my _boyfriend!_ I couldn't give a _damn_ if you had your tongue down some girls throat! And if i was running away, did you ever stop to think that you're the reason I would be? I _hate _you Chad Dylan Cooper. Don't ever come near me again!"

She didn't even get one last look at his face before she slammed the door shut on him.

-

She stood in the middle of her dressing room frozen.

She didn't want to cry, why? Because Chad Dylan Cooper meant _nothing_ to her.

She stayed frozen in the middle of the room as the blonde teen heartthrob still stood outside her dressing room door in shock.

She had never said anything like that to him before. He stood there for a few minutes trying to digest what she had said, until he turned on his heels and numbly walked back to stage 2.

He knew what he had to do, and he walked onto set with a firey determination.

Everyone had started to arrive and the set was full of people because they were about to start shooting a scene he wasn't in.

He looked through the crowd of people until he found the familiar smiling blonde boy who was saying goodbye to the rest of the cast.

"Cameron" Chad shouted, his voice strong and angry.

Cameron looked up from whoever he was talking to with a smile on his face but when he saw Chad his smile dropped. Chad balled up his fists as the blonde walked towards him.

"What do you want man?" Cameron said, trying to be polite.

"I need to talk to you."

-

It was 5:45 pm.

Sonny was sitting in her dressing room finding the perfect out fit for her date this evening. She couldn't help but be excited.

Tawni helped Sonny curl her hair so it hung in perfect ringlets and they spent almost an hour on her makeup.

She looked beautiful.

Tawni smiled down at Sonny who was sitting in the chair infront of the mirror. "I think my work here is done,"

Sonny smiled up at the blonde as she applied some lipstick.

"Thank you so much Tawn." Sonny said, and Tawni gave her friend another hug.

Sonny stood up after Tawni let go so they could say their last goodbyes.

"You're the bestest friend I've ever had." Tawni said in a rare confession, Sonny smiled up at the girl and said goodbye.

Tawni turned to leave the dressing room but turned around and spoke over her shoulder before leaving.

"Oh and I left you a going away present in the closet."

When Tawni left Sonny slowly walked to the closet that usually held all the costumes they wore in their sketches.

She opened the door and hanging on a coat hanger was the most beautiful dress Sonny had ever seen.

-

_review!_


	16. it's been fun, the end

**yes this is the last chapter. it's been fun, nothing much to say other then enjoy :)**

-

Sonny Munroe was finally ready.

Her hair was curled to perfection, her makeup looked beautiful and she had the biggest smile on her face as she smoothed her dress with her hands.

Tawni knew exactly what she loved. It was a red dress, almost like the one she had worn to her prom, but it was far more expensive.

She was walking down the now empty hallway with a bag of her belongings in her hand. It was after hours so everyone had gone home after their tearful goodbyes.

Sonny hadn't seen Cameron since this morning.

Even though she was so excited to return home, she knew there was something more to her actions, and she tried to tune out the guilty feeling she had in her stomach when she thought of that one blonde haired boy who had made her time here a whole lot more interesting, even though she told herself she didn't really like him.

She remembered what he had confessed to her, that was something Chad Dylan Cooper would never admit, but Sonny had figured it out after all this time that yes, he had in fact changed.

Maybe she could ask for his forgivness before she left, so she could at least say goodbye.

She walked into the Comissary with a smile still plastered on her face, it was quite and dark and deserted and she knew Cameron wasn't here yet so she walked into the cafeteria that looked much spookier when it was dark and empty.

She grabbed a chair at the usual So Random table and waited.

-

Chad Dylan Cooper was the last one to leave at stage 2. He knew exactly why he was still there but he still paced back and forth in his dressing room wondering how to handle this.

He was nervous, and he felt like he was going to be sick. His palms were sweaty and he couldn't think straight.

After a few minutes he fixed his tie and blazer before he walked out his dressing room door,

-

She had been sitting there waiting for almost 15 minutes when he phone _'moo_'ed, she couldn't guess who it might have been.

Maybe Tawni? Asking how it was going? Or her mom, saying goodbye one last time?

She checked her message in her inbox and read the first couple of lines that said something along the lines of_ 'im sorry forgive me'_ and _'i thought it was best.' _

She couldn't even see what she was reading anymore when her eyes filled with unshed tears, but she did infact catch the last line of the text message

_ 'I left'_

-

Chad ran a nervous hand through his hair as he rounded the corner of the last hallway that leaded to the cafeteria.

He quietly walked through the doors, seeing exactly what he thought he'd see.

She didn't look up right away, but when she did he could almost feel his heart jerk to a stop.

Her face was streaked with tears that ran with mascara, and he hair was now a mess. Just looking at her made him feel even more horrible _if that was possible._

"What are you doing here Cooper?"

She was sitting at the farthest table in the empty cafeteria, all by her self.

Her hair was perfectly curled, and her outfit looked brand new. It looked like she had taken hours putting herself together.

"I'm here to tell you-"

"That you were right?" she cut him off, her voice full of sadness. "Because Chad Dylan Cooper is always right?"

"No Sonny just listen-"

"Was this what you wanted? I know you hated him, but how could you do this?"

Chad's mouth got really dry as he tried to stumble for the right words. "Sonny, no I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't do that to you!"

"Oh really Chad? Because he's gone now, and he was everything I wanted. I was _happy_. Couldn't you leave it alone?"

"Sonny, god, I didn't do that, I didn't mean to. I wouldn't do that to you, I _love_-"

"Don't say that Chad Dylan Cooper."

A moment of silence hung in the air, he knew by the look in her eyes that she hated him.

She actually truely hated him. They looked at each other for a second, blue eyes piercing into brown, and he turned his back, and left her alone in the empty cafeteria.

"Just because you won't let me say it, doesn't mean its not true."

As he walked away he never expected to hear her yell back at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He turned back around to stare at the broken girl infront of him, her eyes hard but she looked so fragile. Her hands were balled into fists.

"You know exactly what it means!" He shouted back exasperated. This is what she did to him.

"No." Her voice was even harder then her eyes. "Like _hell _I know what it means, because even you don't know what it means!" She screamed, tears were pouring down her cheeks again. It was then at the back of his mind that Chad realized he hadn't seen her smile in which felt like forever.

"I do too know what it means!" He shot back, and watched her as she shook her head harshly.

"No you do not Chad Dylan Cooper. You have no idea. Because if you loved me, we wouldn't be standing here right now!"

He didn't say anything, she stared at him for a few seconds with watery eyes. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have been making out with Portlyn. If you loved me, you would have come after me and told me you were sorry." She paused again, her words were calmer now. "If you _loved_ me, you wouldn't have told Cameron to take the earlier flight, you wouldn't have told him that I'd be happier here, and that he was taking me away from my home."

Chad stared at her for a second,

"I came after you."

It was something Sonny hadn't expected him to say, she looked up at the blonde boy who was staring at her, emotionless.

"I came after you when you ran out..." He paused, he wasn't looking at her now, it was as if he was recalling a past thought. He was in a daze. "I didn't know where you had went so I searched every single hallway. You were lying on the floor with your eyes closed. I was about to pick you up and carry you to your dressing room or somewhere, you had tears streaming down your cheeks and I waited for you to wake up, because I didn't want to shake you. I didn't want to touch you because I thought that by then you must have hated me."

She could feel some more tears poor over as she walked towards the boy. His face was scrunched up in pain. "And then I heard someone calling your name from the other end of the hallway, and footsteps were coming closer and I knew it was - him. So I left... because I knew that he would take care of you, and pick you up and take you back."

He looked at her for the first time, and he looked so sad.

"What if I wanted it to be you?" She asked, walking closer to the boy so they were standing merely a few feet apart. He tried to smile at her but it just didn't reach his eyes.

"Sonny, you know me. I'm not the nicest guy in the world, I'm not romantic and I'm not sincere. I'm no prince charming, but you deserve someone that is."

She didn't know what she was doing until her feet moved her forward, so she was only mere inches away from the boy. His breath tosseled the hair around her face.

"You don't need to be Prince Charming Chad." And she lifted her arms and placed them around his neck, she wasn't looking for a romance she was looking for a boy, who had pretty hair and sparkly eyes, who could make her laugh but also make her so frustered that she wanted to pull her hair out. She felt as he wound his arms around her waist and she pressed herself to him, and held him.

She could feel his face in her hair, and suddenly he was kissing her head.

"Just promise me that you'll never leave." He sighed, holding her tighter.

"Not without you."

And they stayed like that for a few minutes, simply holding each other. They may not be perfect, and they may fight and cry and argue with each other, but they're also perfect- _for_ eachother.

Chad pulled away and stared into her big chocolate brown eyes that were suddenly filled with much joy.

"Je t'aime." He whispered,

Sonny's eyebrows scrunched together and she laughed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled at her sheepishly. "Cameron knew how to speak french so..."

"So you learned how to speak in french?" She smiled at him, and he could almost feel the blush run to his cheeks.

"I may not be Prince Charming, but I can give you happily ever after."

That's all she needed to hear,

And she leaned in and touch her lips to his.

.

**le fin.**


End file.
